


A Singer in a Smoky Room

by Spaceytrash



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunk Sex, Hook-Up, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceytrash/pseuds/Spaceytrash
Summary: Later if asked Crowley would swear the alcohol was at fault for what he did next. Or rather the alcohol was the reason he had been brave enough to do what he had wanted to do the moment he had seen the other’s intriguing eyes.





	A Singer in a Smoky Room

It had been a very boring evening so far for one Anthony J. Crowley. Today was his first free evening in months and he had hoped to get some entertainment in a pub that hosted karaoke sessions, but all it got him was drunk and bored.

He had already downed far too much alcohol but the people on stage still were just as uninteresting as before. He sighed and took the last gulp of his scotch, ready to admit defeat and go back home.

Just as he was about to put his sunglasses back on and stand up the thing, he had been looking for the whole night happened. Some new guy had gone up on the stage to sing and not only was his voice pretty angelic, no he was also very handsome.

The guy on the stage had light blonde hair, which looked almost white in the harsh light of the small pub. He was wearing beige, almost brown dress pants, a light blue shirt and a waistcoat that looked like it had been worn a lot, judging by the faded colour around the buttons. To top it off the man was also wearing the most atrocious tartan bowtie imaginable.

His physique not one that people would normally describe as sexy, not exactly big more slightly chubby and round, but somehow it fitted him extremely well and made him look more handsome because of it. All in all, he looked like he rather belonged in a dusty old library than in a pub at karaoke night.

His neck and cheeks were tinted in a soft red colour and his singing was slightly slurred, which surprisingly enough did not lessen the magic of it one bit. At least not in Crowley’s opinion.

He had no idea what song it was that the handsome person was singing but it sounded pretty old and the soft voice made Crowley feel immediately more relaxed than he had been the whole evening, so he slouched back into his seat, closed his eyes and just enjoyed listening to the singing.

Just before the song reached its last notes Crowley slowly opened his eyes and looked at the man on stage and their eyes met, feeling like their meeting wasn’t by chance but by choice by both persons. It might be all the alcohol he had consumed tonight but the eyes of this random stranger were the most beautiful and intriguing thing he had ever seen.

They were a warm light blue and gave the owner a soft look. But something about them also told Crowley that they could go icy cold and hard if their owner was crossed.

A shiver ran down his spine and he felt like he had to look away or he would never stop staring at these eyes. Before he glanced away, he saw the soft smile directed at him from the stranger, after which Crowley felt a slight blush rush up on his cheeks. Which he blamed entirely on the alcohol and not at the handsome man, who was just leaving the stage to go back to his seat at the bar. Around him there was clapping but it didn’t really register in Crowley’s drunken mind, his thoughts still circling around the soft blue of the blonde’s eyes.

He tried to take another sip of his Scotch in hopes to get his mind back on track but realized after already raising the glass to his lips that it was empty.

With a sigh he stood up and went towards the bar, on his way already signalling to the bartender that he wanted a refill. Once he reached his destination and waited for his drink, he looked around wanting to observe the other patrons while he waited. What he didn’t expect was to be met with the eyes he had just been thinking about next to him.

He and the stranger locked eyes again and now on closer inspection Crowley could see that the eyes were in fact not blue, or at least not entirely blue.

They were a beautiful mix of light blue, soft green and warm hazel. It took his breath away for a second and only the arriving of his drink saved him from saying something embarrassingly romantic about them.

Crowley averted his eyes to his glass, suddenly realising how dry his mouth had become and took a sip from his scotch, trying to get back to his normally cool and suave persona.

“You were quite good up there.” Crowley tried to not let his own slight slur, caused by the amounts of alcohol in his bloodstream, show.

“Thank you” The answer came with a warm smile, which Crowley answered with one of his own without thinking about it.

“Let me buy you a drink. Would you like some wine?” He already signalled for the bartender to come over.

“Yes, thank you” was the answer, “That is very kind of you”

The blonde took a sip from his wine once it had arrived and made an appreciative sound.

“Good then, I take it?” Crowley teased.

“Absolutely scrumptious, my dear” he answered, and his face clearly showed that he meant it. It somehow radiated the joy and love he had experienced just from drinking a good wine and Crowley could do nothing else but look at it in awe. He had never seen such an expressive face and he wondered what it would look like during a passion filled night.

Later if asked Crowley would swear the alcohol was at fault for what he did next. Or rather the alcohol was the reason he had been brave enough to do what he had wanted to do the moment he had seen the other’s intriguing eyes.

There was a small droplet of wine glistening on the other’s lip. Crowley lifted his arm and slowly, so that the stranger could stop him of he so wanted, put his thumb gingerly on the lip, stroking away the drop of red liquid. Yet after he finished, he did not remove his finger, deciding to rather let it linger there.

The stranger’s eyes went wide for a second but without missing a beat he looked into Crowley’s eyes, or rather at his sunglasses, and placed a soft kiss on the thumb.

The lips soft and warm against Crowley’s skin, causing his heartrate to quicken and sending a shiver down his spine. He let his hand slide against the other’s cheek and leaned forward, letting both their lips meet.

At first there was no reaction from the stranger and Crowley was almost pulling away from their kiss, the apology already on his lips, when the blonde, like he had been finally awakened from a deep slumber, kissed back.

The soft meeting of their mouths suddenly turning hungrier. Crowley pulled him closer, when he felt a warm tongue asking for entrance, which he readily gave.

Soft hands slid into his hair, mussing it up more than it already was and making him softly moan into the kiss. They explored each other’s mouths, the kiss growing more heated, the longer it went on.

Only once they both ran out of breath, they parted from each other. Crowley was breathing rapidly, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart. His glasses had shifted slightly to the side and he discarded them completely. They would only be in the way after all.

He smiled smugly when he saw that the other was as affected as him but the teasing comment that was on the tip of his tongue went out of the window the second, he saw the other’s eyes.

His gaze was full of longing and want and it took Crowley’s breath away.

Without further thought he closed their distance again and kissed him hard. Immediately opening up for the other once again, pulling him closer all the while.

He let his hand slide down his shoulders to his waist, finding a spot where the other’s dress shirt came loose from his trousers, letting his thumb stroke over the spot of skin it found.

The stranger’s skin broke out in Goosebumps, and he gasped making them break their kiss. They rested their foreheads against each other, both breathing hard. 

“Let’s get out of here,” whispered Crowley, his voice breaking, taking the other’s hand after his agreeing nod, and led them out onto the streets.

They didn’t get very far until Crowley kissed him again, manoeuvring the blonde against the wall and letting his hands stroke over his sides. His hips involuntary pressing against the other’s and both let out a soft moan when their erections met. Once they were out of breath, they broke the kiss.

“My flat is not far” Crowley croaked, already leading them towards his home.

After a short while, and some heated kissed later they finally arrived at Crowley’s flat. He let them in and once the door was closed pinned his lover against the door and kissed him again. Warm hands landed on his shoulders and softly slid over his chest.

They broke apart again and Crowley kissed along the other man’s jawline, down towards his neck. Sucking in some skin and after leaving a mark licking soothingly over it. He felt hips buckle against his own and he had to let out a moan.

He placed more kissed along the neck, letting his arousal be fuelled by the lovely wanton sounds the other made.

Slowly he opened the waistcoat, gave his lover room to move and slid it over his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

They kissed once again, Crowley painstakingly slow, opening the other’s shirt buttons one after one, while hands slid through his hair again. Softly he bit down on his lover’s lower lip, the hands in his hair scratching his scalp softly, which in turn made Crowley moan loudly and press his erection more firmly against the other’s.

Still opening up the buttons of the shirt he let his mouth wander along and peppering the skin he could reach with small kisses, He could feel the quick heartbeat of the other, that perfectly matched his  own. Gingerly he licked over Aziraphale’s nipple and gave it a soft bite that made his partner gasp out loud.

“I…I don’t even know your name” He heard the other croak, his voice hearse with arousal.

It cleared Crowley’s lust filled mind a bit and he took a step backwards, which made the other let out a silent sound of protest and looked into the beautiful eyes of the stranger.

“Crowley. You can call me Crowley”

“Aziraphale”

And their mouths met each other again in a heated kiss. Aziraphale’s open shirt meeting the waistcoat on the ground. Gasping for air, they broke apart once again, looking each other in the eyes.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? With us having sex?” Crowley had to make sure, even with how responsive Aziraphale was.

Aziraphale let out a gasped breath as Crowley said ‘sex’ but nodded enthusiastically.

“I need you to say it,” whispered Crowley into his ear, making the other shiver with anticipation. 

“Yes, I am quite sure, my dear. Now shut up and kiss me”

Crowley had no chance to voice his cheeky answer that was in his mind, because Aziraphale pulled him closer with his tie and let their lips meet in a hungry kiss. His hands deftly opening the tie and letting it fall to the ground.

Hurriedly Crowley shrugged of his jacket, while Aziraphale was already working on his shirt buttons. Moaning softly into the kiss, Crowley let his hands slide over his lovers back and land on his arse, giving it a squeeze above the slightly scratchy fabric of his trousers. Aziraphale couldn’t hold back a needy sound and started to kiss along the other’s collarbone, ever so often softly biting into the skin.

“Bedroom,” was all Crowley could croak out and manoeuvred them into his bedroom.

His bed was a luxurious King-sized bed with black satin sheets, and he sat down on the edge and pulled Aziraphale with him unto his lap.

His hands stroking over his lower back and then slightly dipping into his trousers. Aziraphale kissed him hard and Crowley had no choice but to fall back on his mattress. Warm and soft hands sliding over his abdomen, reaching for his belt, slowly opening and discarding it.

Once they broke apart again Aziraphale moved from Crowley’s lap and slowly sank down on his knees, in front of the bed, already opening and pulling down the trousers that were in his way. Gulping, Crowley sat up and helped Aziraphale discard of his trousers and pants. Now completely naked in front of the kneeling Aziraphale.

Their eyes met and Crowley’s breath went out of his lungs. Aziraphale was so beautiful. The light from the window falling unto his head, creating something akin to a halo, and making him look like an angel, which Crowley wanted to point out when suddenly a warm hand stroked over his thigh towards his cock, making him grunt and forget about his thoughts.

The answering smile Aziraphale gave him let Crowley know that that was exactly the reaction the other had been hoping for.

“Bastard,” muttered Crowley breathlessly.

Aziraphale only chuckled softly and let his hands slowly trace along Crowley’s balls and cock. Crowley couldn’t help but buck against the hand, hoping for more friction. His cock already leaking out some precum. Leaning forward, Aziraphale swiftly licked it up, and Crowley couldn’t suppress the desperate groan he let out even if he had wanted to. His eyes closed on their own and trembling hands slid into Aziraphale’s hair, grabbing it softly, trying to get some support.

Crowley felt his lover’s tongue move along his shaft towards his head encircling it, then suddenly wet warmth surrounded him, and he couldn’t help himself put thrust into it, while letting out a needy broken moan. Aziraphale had anticipated it and moved a bit back, his hands sliding unto the other’s thighs to stop him from thrusting upwards again. He moved his head back down and up again, his tongue providing wonderful pressure along the shaft. Trembling hands pulled sharply at his hair, once he had started to suck.

“Stop… If you…If you don’t stop now it’ll be over too soon,” gasped out Crowley and Aziraphale slowly let go of his cock, smiling warmly up at him.

Hurriedly Crowley pulled him up and kissed him hard. His tongue exploring every bit of the other’s mouth, while his hands roughly pulled off the rest of Aziraphale’s clothing.

Now finally skin to skin both let out a moan and moved completely onto the bed. Crowley turned them around, so he was on top of Aziraphale, kissing along his neck until he reached the point where he had sucked earlier. The spot was already red and would definitely leave a mark. He kissed it and then sucked on it again, making Aziraphale huskily cry out and buck his hips.

Crowley felt Aziraphale’s hands on his back grab unto his shoulders while his own hands moved towards the other’s cock. Slowly he started to stroke the already slightly wet dick. Beneath him Aziraphale bucked upwards to get more friction. For a short while Crowley simply watched his lover tremble under his hands and enjoyed listening to the needy, strained sounds he made.

“Need you. Now” Aziraphale groaned out, his voice husky and full of lust.

Crowley clambered towards his nightstand, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. When that was done, he kissed Aziraphale softly, positioning himself between his legs. He opened the bottle of lube, put a good amount on his fingers and slowly let them trace around where Aziraphale wanted them the most.

Nails slightly scratched his shoulders, when Crowley slowly let one finger slip into Aziraphale’s hole. Holding still for a second, he kissed Aziraphale deeply and then slowly moved his finger. Aziraphale moaned and let his hands slide into Crowley’s hair, slightly scratching the scalp when Crowley moved in a second finger after a while and slowly started to prepare him. Both moaned loudly, then kissed each other again.

Aziraphale broke the kiss with a grunt. “Please,” he begged, “I’m ready. Please, need you”

Crowley softly slipped out his fingers, pulled on the condom and reached for the lube again but Aziraphale was quicker and had already put some onto his hand, stroking over Crowley’s cock and spreading the slick gel all around it.

Crowley was getting quite worked up and didn’t know how long he would last if they didn’t move to the next part soon, so he stopped the other with a kiss.

Then he carefully lined himself up and slowly pushed into Aziraphale.

All breath immediately left his lungs when he felt Aziraphale’s tight warmth around him. They both grunted loudly, and Crowley let his head fell into the crook of his lover’s neck, breathing hard, letting out soft whimper.

Once he had completely slipped inside, he felt more than heard Aziraphale moan silently next to his ear. They waited a bit for Crowley to catch his breath and Aziraphale to accustom himself with Crowley’s length. While they calmed down Aziraphale kissed every bit of skin he could reach of the side of Crowley’s head.

After a short while Aziraphale slightly lifted his hips, needing to feel Crowley inside him and make him move. Crowley softly started to thrust in and out and they both gasped with every thrust. Quickly they kissed each other again before it was broken by another needy grunt. They kissed every bit of skin of the other they could find, the movements getting more frantic by every thrust of Crowley’s hips and their arousal growing and growing, reaching a new high every time.

Aziraphale wrapped his legs around the other’s hips and let out a raspy scream when Crowley hit just the right spot with his next thrusts.

Soon they both were getting very close, their kisses messier and more open mouthed than anything, their skin slick with their sweat. Then suddenly Crowley let out a deep throaty grunt and bit down on Aziraphale’s shoulder, coming hard.

His breathing was coming quick and shallow, his heart hammering in his chest. He kissed Aziraphale, reached a trembling hand down to his erection and let his hands slide roughly over his cock. That was all Aziraphale had needed, already having been close when Crowley had come. His own orgasm rippling through his body, making him tremble out of extasy. He grabbed Crowley’s shoulder for support and let out a silent scream, his cum coating his stomach.

Both were breathing very hard, trying to calm down and after what felt like an hour Crowley slowly, under the protesting sounds of his partner, slipped out and after one more kiss stood up to go to the bathroom to discard of the condom, while Aziraphale watched him all the way.

Seconds later he returned to the bed with a small, wet towel and gently cleaned Aziraphale giving his stomach a small kiss when he was done, which made Aziraphale smile and pull Crowley back unto the bed for a deep kiss.

Once they broke apart Crowley snuggled closer to his partner, pulled the blanket over them both and let out a quiet yawn.

“That was pretty good. We should do it again,” he whispered, his eyes already falling shut.

“I quite agree, my dear” was the quiet reply, before they both, exhausted from their nighty adventure, slipped into the soft land of slumber.

The next morning Crowley slowly woke up and tried to reach for Aziraphale but was only met with emptiness. His head was slightly groggy thanks to the alcohol he had consumed the night prior, so it took a while for him to realise what an empty side next to him meant and once he did, he immediately opened his eyes.

Had it not been as good for the other as he had thought? The thought made his heart ache, despite them only having met the day before for a drunken tryst, Crowley had really enjoyed the other’s company and had hoped for a chance to get to know him better.

He looked around and spotted a small letter on the other side of his bed and a glass of water on his nightstand. Probably Aziraphale telling him that it had been a nice night but that was all. Despite his fears he picked it up and began to read it.

_ Dear Crowley, _

_ I am sorry to leave you like this my dear, but I got a call from my employee that some pipes burst in my bookshop, so I had to leave immediately. You slept so peacefully so I didn’t want to wake you. I had a wonderful time tonight and I hope you would like to meet again. I know a very nice Japanese restaurant in town, and I would love to go there with you for a date tonight, if you are amenable. _

_ Please be so kind to call me with you answer. _

_ Lovely regards _

_ Aziraphale Fell. _

_ PS: Please excuse me rummaging through your kitchen, but I thought a glass of water could help with any headache you might experience in the morning. Please be so kind and take care of you. _

_ _

Included was what looked like his phone number and Crowley couldn’t help but smile. Guess they both had felt the same about the night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came into my head this evening and wouldn't leave until I had written it.  
It's my first PWP story ever so I hope it's not too bad.


End file.
